royal_rebel_pediafandomcom-20200214-history
Playsets
Playset: Fainting Couch Fainting Couch Playset.png Apple_FC_Set.jpg Apple_FC_Computer.jpg Apple_FC_Storage_Playset.jpg Boxed Fainting Couch Playset.png Line: Dorm Room Accessories. Released Date: January 2014 Retail Price: £19.99 ($21.99) Accessories: A pair of black glasses, a golden and red headband with a crown on, red and white 'AW' pillow, a bed cover, a golden laptop, black mirror, golden necklace. Playset: Destiny Vanity Destiny Vanity Playset.png Raven_TablePlayset_FullSetting.jpg Raven_VS_Charm.jpg Raven_VS_Crown.jpg Boxed Destiny Vanity Playset.png Line: Dorm Room Accessories. Released Date: January 2014. Retail Price: £19.99 ($21.99) Includes: Silver and purple vanity table with mirror, two spinning bulletin boards and two cupboards. The center shelf hides a keyboard. Silver, purple and black chair. Accessories: Model head, silver crown, sound speakers that look like mirrors, bird cage chandelier, brush, vanity box and perfume bottles. Playset: Hat-Tastic Party Madeline Hatter Hat-Tastic Party Doll and Play Set.png Boxed Madeline Hatter Hat-Tastic Party Doll and Play Set.png Doll stockphotography - Hat Tastic Madeline with tea cup.jpg Doll stockphotography - Hat Tastic Madeline's shoes.jpg Doll stockphotography - Hat Tastic Madeline & Playset2.jpg Doll stockphotography - Hat Tastic Madeline & Playset.jpg Doll Stockphotography - Hat Tastic accesories.jpg.jpg Doll stockphotography - Hat tastic playset seat.jpg.jpg Line:Hat-Tastic Party. Released Date: May 2014. Retail Price: '''34.99$ '''Includes: A Madeline Hatter Doll, black bench with books as it's legs, with storage, golden and blue chair, purple and gold table, golden tree with translucent purple chandelier and blue table which doubles as jewelry tree. Clothes: Blue and white striped bodice with purple and white dotted bow over the chest, blue ruffles as sleeves, purple, tulle underskirt and blue skirt with teacups and cut lace trimming. Black gloves and golden shoes. Golden necklace and golden headband with black top hat with purple flowers. Accessories: Red, white and golden teacups with black, blue and golden saucer. Pink and purple striped teapot, silver creamer with golden handle and blue sugar cup with golden lid. Red, blue and purple book, cookie platter with two cupcakes, three macaroon cakes and a piece of chocolate cake. Extras: Blue teacup and saucer ring. Playset: Thronecoming Briar Beauty Thronecoming Doll and Playset.png Briar_TC_Playset_Sit.jpg Briar_TC_Playset_Room1.jpg Briar_TC_Playset_DJ.jpg Briar_TC_Playset_Fold.jpg Boxed Briar Beauty Thronecoming Doll and Playset.png Line: Thronecoming. Released Date: June 2014. Retail Price: £49.99 ($49.99) Includes: A Briar Beauty doll, bookshaped playset with three different scenes, including Briar's dorm room, Thronecoming dance ballroom and a scene behind the school. Clothes: Pink bodice with see through straps. The hem is a mixture of pink and white and has black, thorny vines on it and short, pink, peplum hem from tulle. Black thorny vines belt with silver roses. Black, high gloves with silver roses on top. Black thorny vines peephole heels with a rose. Accessories: Black hand mirror, silver unicorn half mask with black handle, pink earrings with roses and an unicorn. Extras: A bed, table, chair, chandelier, cake, goblet, cupcake, staircase, a doorway and instructions pamflet. Playset: Spring Unsprung Lizzie Herats Spring Upsprung Book Playset.png Lizzie_SU_Playset_Sitting.jpg Closed Lizzie Herats Spring Upsprung Book Playset.png Lizzie_SUPlayset_Box.jpg Line: Spring Unsprung. Released Date: November 2014. Retail Price: £29.99 ($29.99) Includes: A Lizzie Hearts doll, book shaped playset where inside the cover is a picture of Lizzie's dorm room with diamond and heart peg and inside is a vanity with red, ornamented pullout chair, golden table, golden mirror, a golden bookshelf with a shelve with flipping lid. Another side is red and another side shows Lizzie as the queen of hearts card. The book has stationary stand for the doll. Clothes: Black bodice with golden and red roses, white skirt with same flowers and black diamonds. Over the skirt is another, shorter but wider red hem. She has red and gold rose and crown headpiece, golden bracelet, red shoes and red and golden bag. She has a red collar with red pearl strings. Accessories: A red jewelry box with a small deck of cards. Extras: Red and golden rose ring. Playset: Way Too Wonderland Way to Wonderland Playset Open.png Way Too Wonderland Playset Closed.png Raven Way Too Wonderland.jpg WTW_Raven_Playset_Fullset.jpg Boxed Way too Wonderland Playset.png Line: Way Too Wonderland Released Date: 2015. Retail Price: 49.99$. Includes A Raven Queen doll. A silver clock that opens up to golden framed black, iron fenced ornamented door and three scenes; Raven’s dorm room, Wonderland High or the Queen of Hearts’ birthday party at the Wonderland Card Castle. Neon pink and yellow teacups as chairs, two black, two purple and two red playing cards that can be combined to make chairs or table. Purple and pink book-themed storage. Clothes: A purple and lilac patterned dress with a large, stripy blue and light green bottom ruffle. Black shoes that wind up legs. Turquoise body-piece with a large collar. Accessories: Mint coloured birthday cake with purple decoration, a stack of four presents, pink flamingo with mint hat and blue coloured treat tray. Mint and pink cupcakes, a stack of mint and pink teacups and mint tea kettle. Rose chandelier, silver standing mirror and golden book. Extras: Silver stand Playset: Dragon Games Apple White And Her Dragon, Dragon Games Playset.png Apple White and Brae Bryn the Dragon, Dragon Games.png DG Apple back.jpg DG apple and brauburn.jpg DG BraeburnFace.jpg DG Apple stand.jpg Apple_DG_Box.jpg Line: Dragon Games Released Date: October 2015. Retail Price: 24.99$. Hair and Make-up: ''' She has straight hair, light brown eyeshadow and pink lips. '''Clothes: Red bodice with red skirt with gold ornaments, the hem is lower from back. She has golden armour belt. She has silver leggings that are molded on her and black, knee high boots. She has silver, one shoulder armour that reaches to her elbow. Accessories: ' Golden crown. Golden and white dragon with white swirly wings, golden, leaved horns and blue eyes. She has red saddle and red pearl bridle. '''Extras: ' The dragon moves it's wings by a press of button and hold the stand for the doll. Playset: Sugar Coated Sugar Coated Playset with Ginger.png Ginger Breadhouse Doll and Sugar Coated Playset.png Boxed Ginger Breadhouse and Sugar Coated playset.png '''Line: Sugar Coated. Released Date: 2015. Retail Price: 39.99$ Clothes: Pink bodice with two layered sleeves and brown, melting vest print with blue, red and yellow buttons in two rows. Gathered skirt with yellow, brown with cupcakes, pink, brown with gingerbread men, light pink and yellow print. Pink, melting belt. Pink knee high boots with brown icing and candies in row on the front. Accessories: Golden, twisted headband with white chef's hat, gingerbread man earrings, golden, twisted glasses, golden bracelet. Skillet, spatula, oven mitt, frying pan, desserts and a gingerbread house. Extras: Wafer-decorated bench with storage, easel that can be used with photos, two-story golden-gilded oven with a front door and a secret back door, logs with flames and a side spot to hang a cauldron. Worktable with a stovetop and slots for treats. Gingerbread house blueprints, gingerbreadman chair. Stand and brush. Playset: Beanstalk Bakery Beanstalk Bakery Cafe Play Set.png Boxed Beanstalk Bakery Cafe Play Set.png Line: Shop Playsets. Released Date: 2015. Retail Price: £19.99 ($21.99) Includes: Silver rooted Table made of colourful books with yellow pages that makes the top of the table. Dark purple and silver chair, EAH book table with silver legs with opening cover page. Silver and translucent round bakery shelf with turquoise legs and vine decoration. Silver tree with green leaves and chalkboard menu that doubles as picture frame. Accessories: Purple and gold lamp for the tree, black and turquoise coffee maker, red cup of coffee on purple plate, a golden croissant on purple plate, two light purple cupcakes on purple plates, a piece of cake on turquoise plate. A golden laptop and a white to-go coffee mug with purple lid. Playset: Glass Slipper Glass Slipper Shop Playset.png Boxed Glass Slipper Shop Playset.png Line: Shop Playsets. Released Date: 2015. Retail Price: £19.99 ($21.99) Includes: A display table with black and blue books, pink pillow and golden shoe as the foot of the table, black tabletop with ornaments and a golden branch growing from the middle. Golden, coral, black and translucent blue ornate shelf, with translucent blue chandelier and two black books on the side as one- shoe shelves. A golden ottoman, which opens and has storage. A doll-sized mirror. Accessories: Five pair of shoes in various styles. Playset: Apple's Jewelry Box Apple_jewel_open.jpg Apple_jewel_open_inside.jpg Apple_jewel_closed.jpg Apple_jewel_Apple.jpg Apple_jewel_box.jpg Line: Shop playsets. Released Date: 2015 Retail Price: (14.99$) Includes: A decorative white, pink, gold and red closet with two apple pegs and three golden drawers with red bow pulls. The bottom drawer can be pulled out to be used as a chair and create a vanity table. The top of closet is a small mirrored take-away compact. Acessories: Red charm bracelet with three charms that can be used with a doll; a pink bow, golden crown and tiny hand mirror. Playset: Raven's Jewelry Box raven_jewel_open.jpg raven_jewel_closed.jpg raven_jewel_compact.jpg raven_jewel_box.jpg raven_jewel_raven.jpg Line: Shop playsets. Released Date: 2015 Retail Price: (14.99$) Includes: A decorative purple, black and silver closet with two pegs and three purple drawers with decorative pulls. The bottom drawer can be pulled out to be used as a chair and create a vanity table. The top of closet is a small mirrored take-away compact. Acessories: Grey charm bracelet with three charms that can be used with a doll; a blue bottle, a purple music player and silver microphone. Playset:Epic Winter Boxed Epic Winter Playset.png EW_Sparkelirser.jpg Line: Epic Winter Released Date: March 2016. Retail Price: £64.99 ($64.99) Includes: Blue ice and snowflake decorated round sparklizer with silver dots on snowflakes in front and a snowflake level on left, translucent purple snowflakes on top. A Crystal Winter doll, an owl, two sticker pads, bag of silver glitter, glue and brush. Acessories: Snowflake decorated handbag, silver stone necklace, a translucent, violet snowflake ring for the owner. Playset: Ever After High 2-in-1 Castle 2 In 1 Ever After High Castle Playset.jpg EAH_Castle_otherside.jpg EAH_Castle_Castleteria.jpg EAH_Castle_Appledorm.jpg EAH_Castle_hallway.jpg EAH_Castle_Ravendorm.jpg EAH_Castle_Ravendorm_changes.jpg EAH_Castle_bridge.jpg EAH_Castle_sliding_Railing.jpg Boxed Ever After High Castle Playset.png Line: Ever After High 2-in-1 Castle Released Date: June 2016 Retail Price: 99.99$ Includes: ''' Ever After High castle playset with two stories, four character-themed rooms that can be transformed to a high school setting, a gliding bridge and a winding staircase. '''Acessories: Black mirror which can be tipped over for a desk, a vanity that can be turned into the lunch buffet. A living room with sofa themed for Apple White and a royal throne designed for Raven Queen. Playset: Epic Winter: Snow Shot Blaster EW - Snow shot all.jpg EW - Snow shot loading.jpg EW - Snow shot with vial.jpg EW - Snow shot loaded.jpg EW - Snow shot shooter_wrist holder.jpg EW - Snow shot Everything.jpg Line: Epic Winter Release date: COMING SOON Includes: Plastic silver and lilac gun with blue dart holder decorated with snowflakes. The loader is a big snowflake ornament. Eight darts. Accessories: A blue wrist holder for darts that looks like a snowflake. Category:Doll Lines Category:Merchandise pages